Picking the Tune
by Veritas Found
Summary: But just how do you pick out a first dance song when his first reaction was so…hostile?


**Title: **"Picking the Tune"

**Author:** Veritas Found

**Rating:** T / PG-13 / Teen

**Characters/Pairings:** Bella Swan, Alice Cullen, Edward Cullen, Jasper Hale (Cullen); Edward Cullen x Bella Swan

**Summary:** But just how do you pick out a first dance song when his first reaction was so…hostile?

**Disclaimer:** _Twilight_ and all respective properties are © Stephenie Meyer. The songs and lyrics used in this story belong to their respective artists (listed in detail below). Megan D. (Veritas Found) does not, has never, nor will ever own _Twilight_ or the songs used within.

**Author's Note/Warnings:** _Breaking Dawn_; spoiler-free as long as you're current. Cracky.

**Disclaimer Expansion [Song List]:** "You Had Me From Hello" – Bon Jovi; "You Had Me From Hello" – Kenny Chesney; "When You Say Nothing At All" – Alison Krauss & Union Station; "Come On Get Higher" – Sugarland; "All We Are" – Matt Nathanson; "Last Night On Earth" – Delta Goodrem; "Clair de Lune" – Debussy; "We Will Dance" – Steven Curtis Chapman; "One Day" – Hans Zimmer/Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End OST (but, really, could've been any song from the three CDs; that was just the one I had on); "Martha's Theme" – Murray Gold/Doctor Who: Series 3 OST (again – could've been any song; just what I had on); "Honey Honey" – ABBA; "Lay All Your Love On Me" – ABBA; "When All Is Said And Done" – ABBA; "Every Breath You Take" – The Police (Sting)

"_**Picking the Tune"**_

It was true that most of the wedding planning had been easy, something she hadn't had to worry about at all. Between Esme, Renée, and Alice, everything had been squared away in record time. She wasn't sure how much help her mother had been in that department – between the Cullens' lack of a need for sleep and Alice's amazing organizational skills (not to mention her flair for any sort of occasion), she was nearly positive most of the thanks fell towards her future in-laws. Still, it was nice to know that she wouldn't have to worry about much, especially considering how much the very thought of the word _wedding _turned her stomach.

General planning aside, even she couldn't deny there were _some_ things she just had to help with. Little things, like what kind of cake they'd like or what entrée they'd serve, she was easily able to avoid. "Just go with your gut," she'd joked with Alice one day, something the girl hadn't entirely appreciated. As a vampire, human food wasn't really something her 'gut' was familiar or comfortable with. Other things, like fittings and other such necessities, she understood completely and went along with without _much_ protest. When the tedium began to prove too much a strain for her, Alice would simply tell her to go to her happy place – or bring Jasper in to do it for her. (She wasn't sure how much she appreciated those days; Jasper was beginning to get too much of a kick out of her nerves, if you asked her. If he smirked at her _one more time_ during her fittings, she might have to consider punching him in the face.)

(…not that that would help much, and she'd probably just break her hand _again_ in the process, but the sentiment was the same.)

So when she had received the call from Alice earlier that day asking her to come over, she had assumed it was another fitting or some other bride-must-be-present-for activity. As such, she had snatched up her purse, ambled into her I-am-_so_-Going-to-Kill-my-Fiancée car (a.k.a the _Before_ Car, as Edward liked to call it), and cautiously headed off towards the Cullen's reclusive forest mansion. The going was slow, for all the car's speed; it really never met its full potential unless Edward or one of his siblings was driving it, as she was too uncomfortable behind the wheel to fully gun it – something else that gave his brothers an endless supply of humor, damn them. Despite her speed, it wasn't long before the white mansion came into view (because, damn it, regardless of the driver it _was_ a good car like that), and not much later she was carefully pulling into park before the Cullen home.

Alice was waiting for her on the porch, and then she was at her side and pulling her door open before she could even get the key out of the ignition.

"Finally! What took you, Bella? Come on, come on – inside!" Alice smiled, grabbing at her arm and hauling her out of the car. Her brow furrowed at her friend's frenzied state, but she brushed it off as event-planning jitters. Or rush – it was more an adrenaline rush than anything else, from the looks of it.

"What's going on, Alice?" she asked hesitantly, stumbling after her as she dragged her into the house. Alice flashed her another smile before she continued up the stairs, pulling her along the second floor until they reached her room. Jasper was reclining on the bed, flipping through some CDs scattered about him. He glanced up when they entered, giving her a welcoming smile before turning a warmer gaze onto Alice. She blew him a kiss before tugging her over to the stereo, where she pushed her into a chair next to it. Her hands immediately went to her hips, and she nodded her head towards the shelf.

"Ok, Bella!" she said, her smile too large to make her anything less than nervous. "We've got most of the music picked out already, but it just hit me this morning: we don't have a song for your first dance yet!"

"My…what?" she asked, blinking owlishly at her future sister-in-law. Alice giggled in a way that was just so…well, _Alice_ and nodded towards the stereo again.

"Your first song! The song you and Edward will dance to for the first time as a married couple! It's tradition, Bella – don't give me that look, you _have_ to," Alice said sagely, but she could already feel the churning in her stomach. Somehow, she had forgotten that weddings were _dancing_ occasions, and she was anything but a dancing kind of girl. She sank back into the chair, feeling like she was about to be sick, when she felt the calming wave wash over her. She shot a petulant look in Jasper's direction, the small smirk on his lips the only thing betraying his involvement in her current frame of mood.

"Calm down, Bella. You remember prom – you dance perfectly with Edward. He won't let you fall," he said, not once looking up from the CDs around him. He tossed one to Alice, and she caught it expertly. "Track ten seems like a good one."

Alice nodded and opened the CD changer, quickly snapping open the case and placing the disc in the allotted slot. She peeked around Alice's fingers, an eyebrow arching at the silver case in her hands.

"Bon Jovi?" she asked, voice skeptical. She had heard of them, of course, but she couldn't say she was really a fan. Alice ignored her, flipping forward to the song Jasper had instructed, and listened intently as the music started.

"Now, Bella, I want you to write your favorites on that paper there, and when we've got a good selection we'll bring Edward in and pick one," Alice said. She glanced at the legal pad beside her and hesitantly picked it up, awkwardly twirling the pen around in her fingers. She had a bad feeling about this – one that only intensified when the chorus started.

"The first time I saw you, it felt like coming home," the lead sang, and she ignored the smile shared by Jasper and Alice as she shook her head.

"No," she said, and Alice frowned at her.

"I think it's sweet," she said. "The music's good, too – and you can't say you and Edward weren't together from the start, Bella. You had him wrapped around your little finger the first time he tried to read your mind and realized he couldn't."

"'You had me from hello'?" she asked, incredulous. "My first hello he wanted to eat me. His first hello I was still weirded out from the wanting to eat me."

"You didn't know he wanted to eat you then," Jasper offered, somewhat helpfully, but she just rolled her eyes.

"He looked at me like he hated me, and I thought he did. We weren't together from hello, so the song's out," she said, putting her metaphorical foot down. Alice sighed and stopped the song, putting the CD back in its case before rifling through some others.

"There's a country singer that does a song from the same title, and it's a really good one, too," she said absentmindedly. "'You had me from hello – I felt love start to grow. The moment that I looked into your eyes –"

"'I thought you'd be a nummy treat'," she muttered sarcastically, shooting a slight smirk at Jasper as he snorted and tried to bite back his laughter. Alice frowned and picked up another CD, popping it in instead.

"Then how about this? 'When You Say Nothing At All'," she said, grinning at her. She quirked a brow as she listened to the song, and as it wasn't entirely horrible she jotted it down on the list. "A good song, and an inside joke for the happy couple, as your mind never says anything to Edward."

"What's with all the country?" she asked, trying to ignore Jasper's snickers from the bed. "I've never really heard Edward listen to anything remotely country, and that seems to be all you two are playing for me. Isn't it a bad idea to use a song he probably won't even like?"

"Bon Jovi's not country, and Edward likes country as much as he likes any other type of music," Alice said offhandedly. She scanned the back of another CD and jerked her head towards Jasper. "Most of this music is Jazz's, actually – and, being from the South, he loves country."

"That's a stereotype," she muttered as she doodled in the margins of the paper, not seeing Jasper's shrug.

"Normally, it probably would be," he said, tossing a CD towards Alice, "but in this case it's actually true. The last track on that one, Alice – it's a Matt Nathanson cover, but their version is a little better."

"Oh, this is a good one, Jazz! Bella, you'll love this song!" Alice said as she pressed play. The music drifted out, and she had to admit: it was a gorgeous song. And then it continued, and if her hosts had offered her a drink it would have found its way all over Alice's light blue designer top the moment the chorus started.

"_Alice!_" she shrieked, her voice raising an octave in her shock. "I can't dance to that at my wedding! My _parents_ will be there!"

"What does that have to do with anything, Bella? It's a nice song!" Alice said, smiling hopefully at her – but she wouldn't bite.

"It's a sex song! I can't dance to a sex song in front of my parents!" she cried, horrified by the very thought, but Alice took the legal pad from her and wrote it down anyway.

"It's a nice song, Bella, so you have to at least consider it," she said – but when she grabbed the legal pad back she immediately crossed it out.

"'I hear angels and devils and God when you _come_'?" she asked skeptically, and once again Jasper was fighting his laughter.

"'Come _on_'," Alice clarified, and she shot her a look that told her they both knew that's not what was meant. "And the last line? 'Because everything works in your arms'? You can't get any more romantic than that, Bella."

"No," she said fiercely, and Alice sighed as she shook her head. "Why do we have to do this, anyway? Can't you just…I don't know, have a vision and tell me what song you see us dancing to?"

"But where would the fun in that be?" Alice asked, taking another CD from Jasper. "Besides, you haven't heard the song yet, so I can't be sure what song you're decided on. Here, if you don't like the covers, how about the original? This one's called 'All We Are'."

The song played, and while she couldn't deny that she liked it, she didn't find it at all appropriate. It was slow but melancholy, and it seemed more like a song of goodbye than a song of beginning. It took her back to when she first met Edward, before she was so sure of him – back when everything he said sounded like goodbye. It took her back to that night in the forest and those months without him, and it twisted her stomach into knots with the memories. She shook her head, biting her lip and unable to trust herself with her words. Jasper shot Alice a look, and she seemed to understand; she pulled the CD out and went looking for another song.

"This one's better," she said, and then another song was playing, a nice balance of fast and slow but still seeming a bit off for a first dance song.

"A penny for your thoughts – a picture so it lasts. Let's knock down the walls of immortality. Your fingers on my skin, only you can hear my fear – only you can help me heal. I see forever with you near," the woman sang, and she wrinkled her nose at the song. Bits seemed appropriate, but – like the song before it – it had a feeling of finality to it, and not in the good way. Besides that, she didn't like the line about loving him until the day she died (they had even asked Mr. Weber to edit that bit in the ceremony, as they both knew they would love each other much longer than that imminent date).

"Alice…" she sighed, brow scrunching as she brought her hands up to rub her temples. Alice sighed and took the CD out, then turned to her with a frown.

"All right, this obviously isn't working," she said. She kneeled before her and reached up, taking her hands in her own. "Why don't you suggest something, and we'll give it a listen? What do _you_ want to dance to, Bella?"

"Why don't we just do an instrumental?" she asked, glancing at the CDs still lining the shelf. "Edward and I both like classical, so why not something…I don't know, classic?"

"Because classic concertos usually last well over ten minutes, and it's not fair to the other guests to let you hog the dance floor that long," Alice said, nodding like she was an authority on the subject. The irony of it wasn't lost on her; for all she knew, the pixie-like vampire probably was.

"Why not Debussy's 'Clair de Lune'? Edward and I both love that song, and it's not too long," she offered, and Alice shook her head.

"Lovely song, yes, but not at all appropriate. It'll put people to sleep, Bella. You need something you can dance to," she said, and she groaned.

"Steven Curtis Chapman has some wedding songs that could work – 'We Will Dance' is a nice choice," Jasper said, his voice sounding a bit too casual to her ears. She had never heard the song, but already – just from the title – she didn't like it.

"Let's not overkill the 'dancing' idea. I still say an instrumental will be best," she said, and Alice grinned as she jumped up and rifled on the other side of the built-in bookcase through some more CDs. Her look was almost wicked and did nothing to calm her fears, and when she popped the CD in her suspicions were confirmed.

"_Alice!_" she groaned. "I am _not_ dancing to the _Pirates of the Caribbean_ score at my wedding! Can't you come up with something…I don't know, more conventional?"

"Bella, since when are you and Edward _conventional_?" Alice asked, and she shot a fiery look at Jasper as he snorted again. Catching sight of the look, Alice nodded and smiled, putting another CD in. A strange, haunting melody played out, and she chewed her lip in consideration.

"I like it, but…no," she said, shaking her head. Alice flipped the CD case around, grinning at her.

"_Doctor Who_ not your tastes, either?" she grinned, and this time – despite her irritation – she couldn't help but laugh. Even as she threw a pillow at her. When they had stopped laughing and were calm enough to continue their pursuit, she sighed.

"Y'know, Alice…we could always dance to my lullaby," she said, trying to look innocent with her suggestion. Alice shook her head.

"It's a _lullaby_, and therefore out of the question," she said. She frowned at that; she had actually liked that idea. "Besides, he would have to be playing it, and how can he play a song and dance with you at the same time?"

"Well, he's a composer – he could compose something for us to dance to," she said, ignoring Alice's point as she continued to mull over the idea.

"You could always dance to ABBA," Jasper said, another smirk evident in his voice – but she wasn't paying him any mind this time. She wasn't entirely sure she'd want to know what ABBA song he found perfect for them to dance to, anyway – knowing him, it was probably something like "Honey Honey" or "Lay All Your Love On Me". She might not have minded, had it been a more mellow choice – like "When All Is Said And Done" – but…well, ABBA. There was just something off, for her, about dancing to ABBA at her wedding, especially as the first dance song.

"And he's recorded his songs before, so why not record it and play it then? It could work, Alice – and you know he would probably like that idea more than just picking something!" she said, continuing as if Jasper had never spoken, looking hopeful as she sat up in the chair.

"We could consider it, but we…how do you feel about Bryan Adams?" Alice asked, trying to lead her away from the idea.

"It depends what song," a silken voice from the doorway said, and she turned in her chair to see Edward leaning against the door jam, looking…well, godlike. As always. "But not the one you're thinking, Alice. I can tell you right now she won't like it."

"Spoil-sport," Alice said, sticking her tongue out at him. She flipped out another CD and held it up, grinning. "Sting?"

"…not that song," Edward said, eyes narrowing on his sister. Alice grinned, looking at her.

"How about it, Bella? 'Every Breath You Take'? Lots of people use it as their first dance song!" she said, smiling, but the look that crossed her eyes must have given her pause. A moment later, the smile faded.

"…Alice, isn't that the stalker anthem?" she asked, hesitantly, and suddenly Alice was smiling again as the pealing bells of vampire laughter filled the room around her.

"Well, yes, but that's what makes it _perfect_ for you!" Alice said, grinning. At her confused look, Alice's head tipped towards Edward. "Did my brother ever tell you about the window or how lo –"

"Alice!" Edward hissed, his eyes daring her to finish the thought. Her grin turned devious, but she nodded at him.

"Why don't _you_ give me a suggestion then, Edward, since you're as adverse to my ideas as your bride-to-be?" she asked, and Edward sighed as he shook his head.

"I was thinking her lullaby, actually," he finally said, looking at her to give her a smile. She grinned as she whirled around in her chair, beaming at Alice.

"See? He likes the idea, too – let's just dance to my lullaby!" she said. Alice's lip curled in a pout as she turned back to her stereo.

"_Fine_," she said. "If you must – but there are a thousand and one other songs you could've chosen from, and…oh, fine!"

"Can I go now?" she asked, smiling too brightly at her. Alice rolled her eyes and shooed her out, nodding dismissively.

"But that only means we'll have to add these other songs to the playlist, and…hmmm…Jazz, where did you stick that Brickman CD?" Alice mused, already lost in the many subtle changes she would now be making to the music list. Jasper waved at her as she ran to Edward, throwing her arms around his middle when she reached him.

"_Thank you,_" she whispered to him, and he smiled warmly as he returned her hug.

"Come on – Esme wants you downstairs to help with the menu," he said, and she groaned as he pulled her along. "Relax, love. The wedding's only a few weeks away, and Esme and Alice have everything covered. They just want your opinions on things."

"And I don't even want to think about it," she grumbled. "Why can't they just ask you?"

"Because it's your wedding as much as it is mine," he said, running his nose along her cheek as he placed soft kisses against her skin. "Relax, Bella. Everything will be fine."

"I just…I just want it to be over with, y'know? I want to be married and starting on our life already, not…planning. I'm sick of planning," she said, sighing. "I'm just sick of planning."

"Three weeks, Bella," he murmured, breathing her in when his nose reached her hair. She closed her eyes, allowing chills that had absolutely nothing to do with his cooler temperature run under her skin. His lips quirked, the ghost of a smile turning his mouth. "Remember what Alice is always telling you? Stay in your happy place."

She stopped him then, tugging on his hand as he started to walk ahead of her to bring him back. He gave her a curious look, but she just smiled back at him. She stepped closer and wrapped her arms around his neck, her smile warming.

"I already am," she said, and with a smile of his own he reached down and pressed his lips to hers, kissing her softly. Losing herself in the never-enough feeling of his lips on hers, she couldn't help but think that it didn't really matter what song they danced to, in the end. Alice could probably put the Macarena on and she'd never notice, as long as she was in Edward's arms and he was kissing her – holding her – just like this…well, she'd be too busy in her happy place to tell either way.

And that, in her mind, was a-ok.

He released her, clasping her hand again before continuing to lead her down the stairs. Half-way towards the kitchen, another thought occurred to her – one that had him silently swearing to murder his sister the moment it left her lips.

"By the way, Edward…exactly what did Alice mean about the window, anyway?"


End file.
